


Is it Taiju?

by lilac_red



Series: The Adventures of Pinning Senku and Dense Gen [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Asagiri Gen, Dense Asagiri Gen, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen is dense and Senkuu is to blame, Gen is still a mentalist, M/M, Naive Asagiri Gen, Oblivious Asagiri Gen, Pining Ishigami Senkuu, Senkuu is still a genius, That's another story for another time, high schooler Gen, middle schooler Senkuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_red/pseuds/lilac_red
Summary: "So... He' try'n ta figure out who you crushin' on again?""Yup.""And he's failing miserably as always.""Yup.""The irony of being in the profession of reading people but he's so dense when it comes to reading the people around him who see him in a more-than-platonic light.""... Yup.""Yet, you find this kind of behavior adorable and add it to the growing list of reasons why you continue to be in love with him."Senkuu couldn't help but smile gently at the hopelessly dense object of his affection and answer as sure as if he we're to one day travel to space,"Yup."
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Ruri (Mentioned)
Series: The Adventures of Pinning Senku and Dense Gen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595473
Comments: 16
Kudos: 502





	Is it Taiju?

"Kohaku."

"No."

"Ruri."

"No."

"Yuzuhira."

"Taiju would kill me."

"So? All's fair in love and war!"

"That's such a stupid and illogical saying but Taiju is my friend. I would never do something like that to him. No matter how much I insult him."

"Aw~ you're so caring Senkuu-chan!"

Senkuu forced the rising blush down,"Whatever," he smirked instead,"I have to say I'm disappointed that a mentalist of your caliber has such difficulty reading the mind of a brat such as I."

Gen stuck his tongue out at the younger teen,"A brat you are Senkuu-chan. However, you seem to forget that growing up with a mentalist of my caliber gives you exclusive immunity to my bag of mind altering tricks."

The young scientist rolled his eyes at the heterochramtic-haired man,"Excuses, excuses."

"Taiju."

"Tai-the hell, mentalist! What, by the power of all the scientific geniuses that made this world possible, would make you think that I was describing Taiju, of all people, as the person I am interested in?"

"Well, aside from you withholding said person's identity, you didn't really give me enough detail to work with."

"Didn't give you enough-would you kindly reiterate all the information given to you and explain _how_ you could not have come up with a smart guess?"

Gen smiled,"Gladly! So according to my resources-"

"You mean me." Senkuu interrupted with a roll of his eyes.

"Hush Senkuu-chan. As I was saying, according to my resources Senkuu-chan's crush is tall. They're slender and fair-skinned. They have a calm disposition but they enjoy toying with people. They're intelligent like Senkuu-chan but in their own area.They're actually known for this talent. They're also obsessed with a particular type of junk food that you had recreated for them at one point... hmm..."

"1 billion points to you for reciting all of that," He was being fairly generous,"Now what's your guess?"

"Is it... Is it... Is it Momiji?"

Gen felt elated when Senkuu showed him a true, genuine smile that touched his eyes but that feeling came crashing down as soon as Senkuu answered,"No."

"What do you mean 'No'? You made her cotton candy that day!"

"I made everyone cotton candy that day," Senkuu corrected,"It was the school festival. Our class was selling cotton candy and she happened to be in that class. Besides she's not tall."

"Then the only other option is Chrome! I doubt you go for a hopeless, pining idiot like him."

"Hey!" Senkuu and Gen turned to see their aforementioned friend walking towards them with Kohaku and Ruri in tow,"Ex-nay on the ining-pay to Uri-ray."

Gen rolled his eyes but answered with a teasing smirk,"Orry-say," the white-and-black haired teen seemed to want to add more salt on Chrome's bruised ego but his peripheral vision caught glimpse of a potential partner-in-crime. He rose to full height from where he sat talking to Senkuu,"Well, I'd like to stay here and chat with you young'ns but I can't," with a dramatic bow and his trademark flower's fluttering around his silhouette, he continued his monologue,"I just so happen to see an acquaintance of mine that will be of some very much needed help to me," Gen turned and skipped out of the middle school science lab calling out,"Tai-chan~, it's been a while!"

It took a while for the older boy's words to sink in to the four people left in the room before any of them had the strength to comment.

"So... He' try'n ta figure out who you crushin' on again?" Chrome knew the answer but asked anyway out of habit.

"Yup."

"And he's failing miserably as always." Kohaku had the decency to state the obvious and not beat-around-bush.

"Yup."

"The irony of being in the profession of reading people yet he is so dense when it comes to reading the people around him who see him in a more-than-platonic light." Kohaku continued. 

Senkuu couldn't refute the facts,"... Yup."

Ruri smiled gently but was even more direct than her sister,"Yet, you find this kind of behavior adorable and add it to the growing list of reasons you continue to be in love with him."

Senkuu watched as Gen excitedly begins sharing the supposed "new information" on the quote-on-quote mysterious-person-that-Senku-chan-likes-but-is-being-a-meanie-and-won't-share-who with Taiju of all people. It was adorable to watch how animatedly (sparkling eyes and everything) the older boy schemed with his childhood friend.

Senkuu couldn't help but let out a confident grin at the hopelessly dense object of his affection and answer as sure as if he we're to one day travel to space,"Yup."

**Author's Note:**

> "Did you ask if it was Chrome?"
> 
> "I did but Senkuu-chan said no!"
> 
> Taiju hummed and rubbed his chin in contemplation. Gen mimicked his actions in his own pensive thought.
> 
> Both snapped their fingers as they said in unison,"Tsukasa!"
> 
> Watching the scene, Senkuu pinched the bridge of his nose,"They can't be serious!"


End file.
